


Conquering Your Demons

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Omorashi warning. One shot. Rin and Yukio are on the bus, and Rin has to pee. My first omorashi story for Blue Exorcist. +_+





	

Rin shifted uncomfortably on the seat of the nearly empty bus. His foot tapped on the floor impatiently, his hand gripping his pant leg. Yukio sat beside him, skimming through the new book he had gotten at the book store. This was how Rin ended up in his current predicament. While Yukio had taken his time scanning all of the books, Rin had gotten bored and wandered into the coffee shop. He had gotten a cup of coffee and a donut to occupy him while Yukio inspected nearly every book in the store. This was a bad idea for two reasons- the first being that coffee made him extremely energized, which annoyed his brother greatly, and the second being that coffee went straight to his bladder.

His middle felt like it was holding a water balloon. He squirmed in his seat, silently begging the bus driver to drive quicker. Yukio finally looked up from his book and at his squirming brother. “Do you have to go to the bathroom?” He asked Rin condescendingly.

Rin was too desperate to start an argument with Yukio. He nodded painfully, rocking back and forth in his seat. “I shouldn’t have had that coffee.” Rin groaned.

Yukio sighed at him, wagging his finger at Rin as if he was a naughty child. “That’s what I told you when you got the coffee, Rin.” Yukio turned his attention back to his book.

Rin’s bladder was aching; he wanted desperately to hold himself between the legs, but resisted. His squirming was becoming more constant and his hands were resting on his upper thighs. His dick was throbbing, begging for relief. He didn’t know how much longer the bus ride was, but he knew it was a five minute walk from the bus stop to their dorm, and on a busy street, no less.

“Yukio, how much longer?” Rin whispered.

Yukio put down his book and checked the watch on his wrist. He then looked out the window, to see where they were. “Ten minutes.” He told him.

Rin groaned softly, pressing his thighs together tightly. He wasn’t sure he could make it that long. “Yukio.” He said again.

“What, Rin?”

“Can we get off at the next stop? I really have to go.” He said, almost whining.

“Rin, we’re less than ten minutes away from our stop. It would take longer to get off and find a public bathroom than it would to just wait until our stop.” He explained logically.

Rin knew his brother was right, but he felt like he was about to pee himself right there on the bus. His legs were bouncing up and down frantically, and he couldn’t sit still. Finally, his constant movement had become so distracting that Yukio placed his book down. He glanced at his watch and then out the window again. “We’re almost there, Rin.”

Rin could feel the piss pressing at the opening of his dick, and he winced. He tried to hold it by grinding against the seat beneath him, but he had to grab himself through his pants to keep from peeing himself. Yukio gaped at him, his cheeks flushing red. 

“We’re in public, Rin.” He whispered, embarrassed.

Rin shook his head. “I’m going to pee myself, Yukio.”

“No you’re not. Look, our stop is next. Calm down.” Yukio assured him.

Rin removed his hand from his crotch, still squirming violently. When they arrived at their stop, he stood, crossing his legs and bouncing up and down. He rushed Yukio off the bus and tried to walk as quickly as he could down the street. It wasn’t too crowded on the road, but there were some people. Rin had to stop a few times and cross his legs or grab himself, getting strange looks from passersby when he did.

“Rin, come on.” Yukio grabbed his arm and pulled him along, Rin’s hand now gripping his dick as hard as he could to keep from wetting himself. The people on the street were becoming less and less as they got closer to their dorm building.

Rin felt a spurt of pee escape and he pulled away from Yukio, gripping himself tightly and crossing his legs, trying to stop the flow. Yukio turned and saw his brother blatant pee dance, his cheeks growing red. “Rin! We’re almost there.” He encouraged his brother.

Rin shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m going to pee myself. I’m not joking.”

“We’re almost there, you can hold it.” Yukio tugged his arm gently.

Rin shook his head again, his bladder finally giving out. The warmth spread through his crotch and he removed his hands from the area in defeat. He tried to hold back tears of embarrassment and relief as he wet himself on the street, Yukio gaping at him in disbelief. 

Rin’s bladder emptied itself as Rin watched the puddle form underneath him, completely humiliated. When he had finally finished, he felt the tears in his eyes spilling onto his cheeks. He pushed past Yukio, keeping his head down so he didn’t have to see the looks he must be getting regarding his soaking pants. Yukio followed behind him.

“Rin! Wait up!” Yukio caught up to him, and began to keep pace with him. 

“It’s okay, Rin.” He said, grabbing his brother’s arm.

“Don’t touch me.” Rin whimpered, yanking his arm away.

“Please don’t cry.” Yukio begged him.

When they got back to their dorm, Rin stripped at the door. He threw his shoes outside and Yukio gave him a bag for his clothes. “Here, give me them. I’ll wash them.” He offered. When Rin shook his head, Yukio insisted, “You go shower, I’ll get these into the wash and bring you fresh clothes.”

Rin finally agreed. He went upstairs and got into the shower, wiping away the last of his tears. After he had cleaned himself, he shut off the tap and began drying himself with a towel. Yukio brought him new clothes, as promised. “Thanks.” Rin muttered.

“Don’t worry about it, Rin. Seriously. It was only strangers who saw, and who cares about them?” Yukio handed him the new clothes, which Rin took eagerly. “I’m not going to tell anyone. So no one important will ever know, okay?”

Rin nodded miserably, pulling his clothes on roughly. “I’m never drinking coffee again.” He mumbled.


End file.
